This invention relates in general to window drapes and the like and deals more particularly with improved disposable drapes which are self-pleating, the pleats being automatically formed when the drapes are hung.
Purchasers of new homes are frequently faced with the problem of providing temporary coverage for windows, glass doors, transparent partition walls and the like until appropriate curtains or drapes can be obtained. If custom made drapes are required there may be considerable delay before such drapes can be obtained. A similar problem may be encountered by the occupant of any building when existing drapes for the building are taken down for cleaning and processing. Further, the rigid sanitation requirements of hospitals and like facilities further create a need for improved disposable drapes which are attractive and yet may be thrown away after a relatively short period of use at negligible loss. It is the general aim of the present invention to provide improved expendable drapes which generally satisfy these requirements.